Phantomhive Wizards
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Harry's animagus form sends him away from the abusive Dursley home to the mysterious Phantomhive mansion. What will happen now that he has the ability to freely travel through time as Emrys Phantomhive? And how will he change Ciel's fate as his brother?
1. Chapter 1

Bloodied and broken, raped and beaten. These words described the smalled resident of Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry James Potter had no friends, No one who would miss him if he were to die unexpectedly at the ripe old age of eight.

Harry crawled to his cupboard. When his Uncle Vernon went to lock it, something happened. A light enveloped the bloodied boy, and sent him as far away from number 4 Privet Drive as you could get. About 400 years into the past to be exact.

* * *

Sebastian was having the three servants of the Phantomhive mansion prepare for their guest when it happened. An icy blue light appeared in the garden, revealing a small child. He appeared to be about four or five, with messy black hair and ribs showing. When Sebastian saw the child's eyes, he almost gasped in shock. They were the purest emerald he'd ever seen, almost gem-like. The child flinched, as if he expected to be hit.

After putting the child in a bed, he continued preparations. It took hours for the nonsense to be over with, and the man disposed of for embezzling funds. That was when Sebastian alerted his master to the child.

"A child? How did he get in here?"

"I don't know. Other than the light, there was nothing out of the ordinary about him."

"Where is he?"

"In one of the spare bedrooms."

"I will see about him in the morning."

* * *

Harry didn't know where he was, but it was infinitely better than his cupboard. He curled in the blankets, and fell into a light sleep. He awoke twice to the sound of footsteps outside the door. Both times it was the same person. Too light to be his uncle or cousin, and too heavy for his aunt.

At the crack of dawn, he woke up quick. It took him five minutes to realize he was no longer in Privet Drive. For one thing, his 'aunt' had yet to come to the door to yell at him for breakfast. For another, the air was too clean and the room too big.

The footsteps returned. This time a lighter pair was with them. Too light for his family.

The door opened...and revealed a very tall man with short black hair and a butler outfit. An _antique_ butler outfit. His black eyes told him that something was off about him.

The other set of footsteps belonged to a boy, roughly his age from what he could tell. He had an eye-patch over his left eye, and pale hair. His very attitude screamed _nobleman_, not that Harry had ever meet one. The boy's eye were a beautiful sea-green.

"Who are you?" the boy demanded.

Harry flinched visibly. He couldn't find his voice at all. The boy asked again...still he couldn't speak. The butler tried to approach him, and he flinched back. Somehow he knew he was going to get hit again. The boy seemed to catch this, and sighed.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive. According to Sebastian you arrived late last night in a ice-blue light."

"You're not going to hit me are you?" were the only words he could say. Ciel seemed shocked that he would ask such a thing.

"Why would we hit you?" asked Sebastian, honestly curious.

"Uncle Vernon always hits me when I show my 'freakishness'..." said Harry bluntly.

"We're not going to hit you. Do you have a name?"

"Harry...but my aunt and uncle call me 'freak'."

* * *

Ciel scowled. He knew something was wrong with this. It looked like this boy had been abused...by his own family no less! Something seemed to tug at him, as if someone were telling him to protect this boy.

Harry seemed to struggle to stay awake. Ciel let him fall asleep, and they discussed the strange boy.

"I don't like this. What sort of family beats a child and calls him a freak?"

Ciel was in a foul mood for the day. He had Sebastian put some food just inside the door, as he suspected that Harry wouldn't let anyone near him just yet. He wasn't surprised to find that the boy ate everything. Anyone who would beat a child obviously didn't have any qualms about starving one.

* * *

It took a full month of patience for Harry to open up to Ciel. It was obvious that Harry trusted Ciel like a brother. He especially loved playing games with him, much to Ciel's surprise. He always seemed to hold back, which confused him until Harry mentioned his cousin.

It was during one of their games that Harry asked a question that threw Ciel completely off-guard.

"What is Sebastian?"

"He's my butler."

"No, I mean what is he?"

Ciel was surprised. How did Harry know Sebastian wasn't a normal butler? Remembering how honest Harry had been during their games, he gave the boy the honest truth.

"He's a demon butler."

"How did you end up with a demon for a butler?" said Harry, not really surprised. He knew Sebastian wasn't human, he just didn't know what he was.

"I made a contract. Eventually he will eat my soul."

Harry didn't show much surprise to this news, but he did warm up to the demon very quickly after that. He was still very nervous around the other four adults, but he opened up to the two at last.

That night during dinner...

"What did you say to him?" asked Sebastian. He wanted to know why Harry suddenly quit being so nervous around him.

"He wanted to know what you were, so I told him the truth."

"That explains it then. I wondered why he was no longer afraid of me yet stayed skittish around the others."

* * *

Weeks rolled by, and things settled down in the Phantomhive mansion. Harry was taking lessons from Sebastian on how to be a butler. He took over the duty of making breakfast, as the cook couldn't be trusted not to burn the food using a flamethrower.

Then _she_ showed up. The bane of Ciel's existence...his fiancée Elizabeth. Harry immediately disliked her. She seemed to have no concept of personal boundaries, and her 'cute' fetish drove everyone in the mansion insane, especially Ciel!

Harry tried his hardest to avoid her entirely, to no avail. She seemed to have a tracking device on him, as she found him easily and turned him into a living dress-up doll, to his disgust.

When she tried to show him off to Ciel, something odd happened. Her hair and clothes turned into clashing shades of bright orange and puke green. Her ensuing shriek of horror made him wince visibly. Sebastian came in worried, and clearly tried not to laugh at Harry. Then he saw Elizabeth, and his eyes danced with laughter.

That night Ciel actually thanked Harry for getting rid of her. Though he _did _ask how he did it.

"I have no idea. It was worth it though, to see her face!" said Harry, actually laughing.

* * *

Harry and Sebastian were out on errands when Harry noticed something odd out of the corner of his eye. A derelict shop called Ollivander's Wands. He pointed it out, and they stopped by on their way back.

"Welcome!" said a strange young man. He appeared out of nowhere, and actually caught Sebastian off-guard.

"Hello..." said Harry nervous. Adults in general **and Lizzie** always made him nervous.

"Here for your first wand?"

"Actually we just wanted to see what this shop was." admitted Harry.

"Going to Hogwarts are you?"

"Hogwarts?"

"The best magical school in Europe. Compared to that French school for the arts and Durmstrang, at any rate."

"Never heard of those."

"How old are you lad?"

"Almost nine. Why?"

"Too young for Hogwarts. Come here again in two years for your wand."

"Why would I need a wand for anyway?" asked Harry, thoroughly confused at this point.

They left with no more answers than they came in with. Though Sebastian was beginning to have suspicions as to what exactly Harry was.

Harry was with Ciel during a standard case when he felt someone grab him. He clearly heard the words "I've got the Phantomhive brat! Let's go!"

* * *

Ciel was genuinely concerned when he realized that someone had grabbed his only friend by mistake. He wanted to have Sebastian rescue him, but he had no idea where Harry was. And he suspected that once the kidnappers knew that Harry was the wrong boy that they would kill him.

* * *

Harry was terrified. The men had found out that they had grabbed the wrong boy, and were openly planning to kill him. He didn't want to die, not after meeting someone who actually gave a damn about him!

(So you don't want to die?)

_Who's there?_

(Call me Hekara. I can help you escape.)

_How?_

(I can show you how to _shift_ into an animal. But your animal form cannot be forced.)

_What kind of animal will I turn into?_

(It depends on the mage. Not even I can tell what a mage will turn into.)

_I have to try._

(Look into your mind's eye. Search your soul.)

A wolf like hound appeared before him. It's fur had a lightning shaped streak on both sides with emerald eyes. It's pure black fur shone in the darkness. A second shape was behind it, but the image was too blurry to see precisely what it was.

(Concentrate on the animal. Visualize each line, each curve. Then focus on the animal becoming you. Movement helps quite a bit during this part.)

_But I'm tied up._

(Are you?)

Harry found he could move now, as the ropes slide from his form. He looked down, and saw large black paws. His sense of smell was sharpened, almost to the point of pain. He tested this new form, seeing what moved properly and what didn't. Much to his shock, he now had a tail!

He walked out the door, which opened the second he came near. Whoever Hekara was, they were helping him escape. He tried to find Ciel and Sebastian, but he had no idea what they smelled like.

(Take a left at the next street, walk for three blocks and turn right. You'll see that creepy shop that sells wands on the left hand side.)

_Thank you._

(Don't think this is the last you'll hear of me, boya. My current avatar will show up about a month after you return.)

_How will I recognize him?_

(Her. And she'll be singing in Japanese. So will a friend of hers, but she'll be with Lizzie.)

Harry spotted the creepy wand shop, and started running. He had wandered to that shop often enough for the past week to remember the way back.

With a bark, he launched himself at a very shocked Sebastian. Ciel clearly tried to hold back laughter as Harry proceed to lick the demon to death. Sebastian gently managed to get him off.

_How do I turn back?_

(Think, who are you?)

_My name is Harry Potter, an apprentice butler to the Phantomhive family. My only friend is Ciel Phantomhive, and his butler Sebastian is a demon. I will turn nine in two months...  
_

Harry shifted from the wolf-hound form, much to Ciel's shock.

"Hi, Ciel."

"How?"

"I don't know. One minute those men were openly plotting to kill me, the next someone talks to me in my head and helps me to escape. They also said that their avatar would be showing up a month from today."

"Any clues to who it will be?"

"They mentioned something about her singing in Japanese. Oh, and her friend will be with Elizabeth."

* * *

One month later...

A brown haired woman walked with a swagger, as she sang a little song that no one understood.

"_You don't remember my name,_

_I don't really care,_

_Can we play the game your way?_

_Can I really lose control?_

_Just once in my life,_

_I think it'd be nice_

_Just to lose control, just once,_

_With all the pretty flowers in the dust_

_Mary had a little lamb,_

_His eyes black as coals,_

_If we play very quiet, my lamb,_

_Mary never has to know_

_Just once in my life,_

_I think it'd be nice,_

_Just to lose control, just once,_

_If I cut you down to a thing I can use,_

_I fear there will be nothing good left of you."_

It was clear that everyone avoided her after they heard that song. Something about it scared them. Harry stopped and listened to the song. It seemed familiar to him. That's when it hit him!

"Sebastian, I think that girl is the one we were warned about."

"What makes you say that?"

"That song she's singing. It's a modern rock song. I used to hear that all the time on the radio."

"What's a modern rock?"

"Evanescence, Linkin Park, Nickelback...but they won't be around for a long while. And I'm fairly sure that's Evanescence she's singing."

"How did you know?" she asked cheekily.

Harry shrugged, "It sounded like them."

"It's called 'Lose Control'. It's a fairly new one too. I take it your the kid that Hekara wants to protect?"

"Who is Hekara?"

"A 15,000 year old dragon who enjoys annoying wizards. She also likes demons...mainly because they crack her up with their antics."

"We amuse her?"

"Yup. You guys have more fun!"

* * *

The girl, who's named turned out to be Anna, was a godsend. She took care of the house better than the current maid. She also taught Ciel and Harry how to wield magic. It turned out that the only ones who could make a contract with demons were those with magic.

Then Lizzie showed up...with a new maid named Katelyn. Kate, as she preferred to be called, did her hardest to reel in Lizzie's cute fetish. Much to Ciel's surprise (and relief) she often succeeded. Harry also stuck to Anna like glue, and seemed to be the only one he would let hug him.

One week before Harry's birthday, Ciel asked him an odd question.

"If you could change your name, what would it be?"

"Emrys."

"Why that?"

"Anna said that was Merlin's real name. Besides, it sounds cool."

And so Emrys Phantomhive was born. Ciel officially added him to the family roster as his younger brother. Emrys was happy for the first time he could remember. He had a family that loved him, he had a home that welcomed him, and friends that wouldn't judge him!

Things were going great, until he was about to turn eleven. Ciel and Emrys were heading down to Ollivander's to buy wands. Two weeks ago Anna had declared them ready for wand magic.

Ollivander took down wand after wand, seeming more excited after each failure. Finally they found their wands...after 300 tries each.

Ciel had an Elder wood wand with thestral and demon raven feather core. Emrys had a Holly wood wand with ice phoenix and werewolf core. They were actually grinning as Anna took them to a pet shop...with interesting results.

Sebastian returned to the house to stare in horror at Ciel's new guard-wolf...and Emrys new snake.

* * *

The day started so normally for the Phantomhive estate...until the ball of flame arrived and grabbed Emrys. It took all of a week to convince Ciel that Emrys was in trouble. After the second kidnapping attempt, Ciel had a tracking spell tied to Sebastian just in case. And Sebastian couldn't find him at all.

Emrys was scared. After that fireball dropped him off at the decrepit pub, he had been stared at, watched at odd times of day, and followed.

The goblins at least, were understanding to a point. Once they found out that he had been blood-adopted into the old and powerful (and previously dead) Phantomhive family, they let him into the vaults. He completely bypassed the Potter vaults once he was told that he would be unable to access any more than his trust vault until he was seventeen. So he completely locked the vaults down until then.

After a little trouble over the fact that he already had a wand, the kidnapper left him alone for the most part. When the owl arrived at his room, he was still worried.

_Harry Potter_

_13 Leaky Cauldron_

_London_

"So this is the school Ollivander mentioned. I don't see why I have to go."

Emrys found a quaint shop and bought a trunk that had multiple compartments that only he could open. He then practically bought out Flourish and Blotts stock of books. He stocked up the trunks potions lab, and was thrilled to find his pet snake snoozing in her little compartment. She had grown considerably since he found her in the Phantomhive vault a week ago.

When he met the blond boy in Madam Malkin's he found a kindred spirit. He was also forced to do something he didn't want. But at least he was polite.


	2. Chapter 2

Emrys got on the train with ease. The boy who he meet at Madam Malkin's was more than happy to show him how to get on. He even let him sit in the same compartment. Soon Emrys had Draco laughing with his improvised jokes from an old Reader's Digest.

"_A Dark Lord discovers that his foreign follower had cheated him out of ten million galleons. He confronts him, bringing along an interpreter. _

_'Ask him where the money is,' the Dark Lord says._

_The interpreter does so, and the follower says back, 'What are you talking about?'_

_The interpreter tells the Dark Lord, 'He doesn't know what you're talking about.'_

_The Dark Lord puts a wand to the follower's head, 'Ask him again!'_

_The interpreter tells the man 'He'll kill you if you don't tell him!'_

_'Okay, okay!' the follower says back 'The money is buried behind the house in my cousin's backyard!'_

_'What did he say?' asked the Dark Lord._

_'He says you don't have the guts to cast that spell.'"_

Draco chuckled, and asked Emrys to write it down to tell his father. He does so, and tells another, which left Draco howling with laughter.

"You should be in Slytherin!" said Draco through his laughter.

"Slytherin?"

"There are four houses. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"What are their mascots?"

"Hufflepuff=badgers, Ravenclaw=ravens, Gryffindor=lions and Slytherin=snakes."

"I think I'll like Slytherin then. Snakes are awesome!"

When a red haired boy asked to join them, Emrys was the one who threw him out.

"This compartment is already full thanks to the Crabby Gargoyles. The train is enchanted to add a compartment when needed."

Emrys was not enthusiastic about the boat ride. Even if he _did _see a squid tentacle. The teacher that greeted them made Emrys more nervous than usual.

* * *

After the sorting song, Emrys patiently waited until someone called him.

"Harry Potter!"

"My name is _not_ Harry Potter! It's Emrys Phantomhive!" he growled angrily.

_Well, well. I had thought that the Phantomhive family had died off a hundred years ago. Or should I call you Lord Potter?_

I'm a Phantomhive. I gave up Potter a long time ago.

_Well Phantomhive, I suppose I should sort you. I think you'd do well in Slytherin...though the Headmaster wants me to place you in Gryffindor._

Why in the hell should I go to Gryffindor? He has no right to pick where I go!

_In that case, I wish you luck in..._

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

Emrys sat down next to Draco, who introduced him to his new house mates. His voice seemed very loud in the silence of Emrys' sorting. The red head from before went into Gryffindor. By the time Emrys went to sleep, he worried about how to contact his brother. That is, until he heard tapping right beside his bed.

A raven with the coloring of Sebastian's hair was at the window. Draco took one look at it, and when he opened the window he tried to throw something at it. Only to have it attack.

"Sebastian!"

"CAW!"

It flew to Emrys' shoulder, and dropped a letter.

_'I hope this letter finds you little brother. Anna gave me a clue as to what year you might be in. I hope she is right, according to her, it will take Sebastian three days to fly through a time portal. I hope you found Lily, because she was driving us nuts around here. Anna mentioned something about you having vaults in that time._

_Send a letter through Sebastian. If you want I can have him come once a week._

_Your brother, Ciel Phantomhive.'_

"I can't believe Anna knew where I was. Can you wait until morning Sebastian?"

"Caw."

Emrys started to go to sleep...then he realized what the butler was.

"Since when are you a raven?"

He gave the boy a look. Emrys was asleep in seconds.

Dawn came, and Emrys was awoken by the ever persistent raven known as Sebastian.

"Alright, I'm up!"

_'Dear Ciel._

_How did Anna know where to find me? I didn't even know where I was until I saw the newspaper! (oddly enough the pictures move...weird.) Are you sure you can spare Sebastian once a week? I thought he was glued to you or something. I'm off to find the kitchens around here...they serve a delicious treacle tart that I'm sure you'd love._

_Emrys.'_

"Care to help me find the kitchens? You can get their treacle tart recipe."

"Caw."

"Quick question...can you _please_ quit it with the cawing? You're making me look like I'm talking to myself here."

"_I don't see why not."_

"Okay...highly creepy, but still better than that caw."

* * *

"Welcome Master Phantomhive!" greeted the creepy elves.

"Hello! I was wondering if you had the recipe for that treacle tart last night. My brother has a sweet tooth."

After they gave him the recipe, they proceeded to give him tons of sweets. Emrys sent several with Sebastian to give to Ciel. Emrys split the rest with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Which made him their favorite person. Emrys took one look at the cat on the desk, and said, "Hello Professor."

McGonagall changed into her human form, and said, "20 points to Slytherin."

Draco stared open mouthed at Emrys.

"How did you know that was Professor McGonagall Potter?"

"It's Phantomhive. Emrys Phantomhive...and I know because I sincerely doubt McGonagall has a cat."

Draco decided to call him by the name he preferred. It seemed to prevent headaches. Later Emrys earned another ten points for finishing their assignment first. He then helped his partners. And got another fifteen points. Charms was interesting, and Emrys earned another 20...even though the professor fell off the chair when he called his name. Emrys was tired of correcting everyone.

The next week they had flying lessons. Much to his amusement, Sebastian was there watching. To everyone's amazement, Emrys called the broom up easily, and mounted properly. Anna had made sure that the boys knew how to fly by the time they were ten. She even bought them brooms to fly with. Not that Emrys could get to his.

At the end of the lesson, Emrys was considered an honorary Gryffindor because he healed the Longbottom kid. He also became the Seeker for Slytherin completely by accident. Sebastian flew to Emrys, and dropped his broom at his feet.

Potions was the one class Emrys was looking forward to.

"Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape demanded.

Emrys said nothing, which infuriated Snape.

"Do you believe yourself too famous to answer a simple question Potter?" he snarled.

"Phantomhive."

"What?"

"I'm sick of everyone calling me Potter. My name is Emrys Phantomhive, not Potter. If they insist on calling me Harry Potter, I will refuse to answer sir."

"Potter is your name, correct?" said Snape, trying to get rid of the developing headache.

"I dropped that name years ago. And for a good reason. So if you insist on calling me Potter, then I will not answer anymore."

"Detention Phantomhive!" growled Snape.

Potions passed quickly...though Neville blew up his cauldron withing ten minutes of brewing. Snape held Emrys after class, which didn't phase him in the least.

"Care to explain yourself Phantomhive?"

"I was adopted into the Phantomhive family when I was nine. According to Ciel, it was the easiest way to get over the trauma of my childhood."

"What trauma."

"I've blocked out that part of my memories for a reason sir."

Emrys felt Snape attempt to get into his mind, and shoved back. It shocked the hell out of Snape, who was not expecting to be thrown back.

"Next time don't try to read the mind of someone trained in magic by a crazy person."

"Caw."

"Didn't I ask you to drop the caw bit?"

Sebastian gave him a look. Emrys turned to Snape, and they talked a bit. While surprised to find out that Snape knew his parents, he showed evident disgust towards James Potter when he heard about how the man used to torment his head of house. When Emrys left for supper, Sebastian stayed behind.

Snape watched in shock as the butler took his usual human appearance.

"Greetings. I am the Phantomhive butler."

"What are you?"

Sebastian smirked, "I am one _hell _of a butler."

"What do you want then?"

"Take care how you act around Emrys. When we found him, there was evidence that he had been beaten and raped. He was also very skittish around anyone other than Master Ciel and myself."

Snape looked horrified. Who would do that to a child? It also explained the behavior Alastor described. How the boy seemed nervous in large crowds, how he flinched at any contact. How he tried to hide in corners. One thing was for certain...he had to get the boy away from the headmaster. The manipulative old man would destroy the boy.

* * *

Months passed almost uneventfully...with the exception of that troll on All Hallow Eve. The boy grew restless, as if he could sense the old man's unhealthy interest in where he had been. The only time he could calm down was when the raven he called Sebastian was there with a letter. Snape did his best to keep the boy as far away from Dumbledore as he could. It helped that he was a snake, as he could prevent the headmaster from bothering the boy during classes.

Draco had been drafted to keep Emrys from the headmaster, which he agreed to when he realized how powerful the boy was. Despite his skittish nature, Emrys Phantomhive was a force to be reckoned with when he was protecting something.

(Flashback)

Emrys was watching the Quidditch captain harass Slytherin first years for no reason. When he knocked the things from the hands of the rare muggleborn, Emrys felt something snap.

"Leave him alone!" he cried.

"Or you'll do what Phantomhive?" sneered Flint.

Flint moved to hit him as well, only to be thrown clear across the room out into the hall when someone opened the door outside. Draco stepped over the boy, and stared at his dorm mate in shock. How had Emrys done that?

(End Flashback)

Emrys couldn't wait for the holidays. He failed to sign up as one of those staying and was eager to return to the mansion. Sebastian was waiting for him in the forest...and he knew if Ciel had anything to say about it, Emrys would never return without him. Or at the very least Anna by his side.

Emrys walked down the hallway with his trunk in a charm bracelet Anna made him. His wand was in a holster from Kate. He was about to exit the castle when he saw the old man who forced him to attend. His eyes narrowed.

"Harry, I must insist that you remain in the castle."

"I don't know who you are talking to you senile old bastard."

_Draco and Snape must be rubbing off on me..._

"It's for your own good."

"No."

Emrys could spot a conversation going downhill faster than Ciel, as he bolted. Out of instinct, he rolled to the side and avoided a blast of red light he recognized as the stunning spell. He ducked again and made it to the forest in time to see Sebastian arrive. Sebastian grabbed Emrys robe, and they vanished.

"Welcome back to the land of normality, Otouto."

Ciel had taken to Anna's Japanese lessons like a duck to water. Emrys picked up the language even faster and was quite fluent.

"Define normal in a house where one maid is so klutzy she breaks things daily, the cook makes food with a flamethrower, the gardener has super-strength and no green thumb to speak of, a servant that drinks tea all day, a butler who isn't human, and a house maid that can cast spells?" answered Emrys grinning.

Ciel looked surprised that his brother was able to come up with a retort and smile normally. It seems that the school did have one positive aspect. It was making his brother more outgoing.

"So what's this I hear about the headmaster hexing you when you tried to leave?"

"The old codger didn't want me to leave, and actually tried to force me to stay."

Emrys knew Ciel would have Anna go back with him, _if_ he was going to return at all. Emrys actually liked having an overprotective brother.

* * *

Christmas was interesting to say the least. Anna had given both boys homework on something call 'Blood Runes' which according to her was declared Dark Magic in the time Emrys went to school. After they mastered that, she taught them several branches of magic that normally wasn't taught. Like Occulmency. Kate also told them something interesting. For every three days in the present, three weeks would pass in their time.

Soon Emrys knew many things long since declared illegal in modern times. Kate even taught him to 'bend' time, which would make homework a little easier. All too soon, Emrys had to go back. Anna shifted into a small black kitten with red eyes as she jumped onto his shoulder. Since she could go back and forth through time easier than Sebastian, he stayed behind.

* * *

Dumbledore was furious. His golden boy went missing! AGAIN! Even though the boy did return he had a new pet with the most disturbing eyes he had ever seen! They seemed to give you their full attention and grade you...marking the parts they didn't like with a red quill. The boy received his father's cloak, yet did not bother to explore the castle as he was supposed to! Instead he spent the nights reading in the common room in this book and that. He would have to give the boy a less-than-subtle nudge.

* * *

Emrys wanted to return to Ciel very badly after Dumbledore sent him after the deranged DADA professor with a soul in the back of his head. Anna was livid, and actually hissed if the man got too close to him. Apparently she could get the headmaster to back off with her red eyes. Then there was that weird stone that she stole from his pocket. She left an identical one in it's place, but Dumbledore didn't know that she had the real one in her collar.

Dumbledore called him into his office, with Anna in his pocket. Lily was asleep in his trunk, still on the bracelet. All of his things were in there, and it was the last day before they left.

"Harry, I must implore you to return to your Aunt's house."

"I have no Aunt. I only have Ciel and Sebastian."

"You do have an Aunt, a Petunia Dursley..." started Dumbledore.

_Emrys saw white, as blood red rage filled his soul. Fawkes cried in alarm, he spared a glance at the bird, and saw something else in it's place. A bird with blue and silver feathers, sapphire-emerald eyes and a very sharp beak trilled. It's talons were five inches long, and it's wings shimmered with ice. Frost appeared to permeated the air around it, as if it were a creature born from the depths of a glacier. It's long tail was silky and flat, and it had three feathers shaped like diamonds spiking up from it's head._

"Don't you _fucking _dare send me back there!" snarled Emrys.

_It's official, Snape and Draco have rubbed off on me._

"Language my boy."

"Screw you, you manipulative goat-fucking bastard! I will _not_ go back to that hell house!"

Dumbledore gave him his best chiding grandfatherly look, as if that would placate the boy. Emrys was too filled with rage to be timid. He had heard from Snape and McGonagall that the headmaster was the one to leave him to fend for himself in the house that haunted his nightmares. He refused to return, even if the only other choice was death itself.

He could vaguely hear shattering, as Dumbledore's trinkets exploded into pieces! Anything that could shatter or break did so, as Emrys magic let his fury be known. Suddenly, Fawkes squawked. Emrys could feel his bones lightening and shrinking, as a ice-blue light enveloped him once again. Emerald eyes were rimmed with sapphires as he took flight into the stream of time, leaving a bewildered headmaster behind.


	3. Chapter 3

_Emrys had no idea where he was heading, as long as it was away from Dumbledore. He could sense Anna's panther form racing under him, her long strident gait eating up the distance in space and time. When Emrys saw the light ahead, Anna shifted into her kitten form and jumped onto his shoulder as he suddenly shifted back into human form, collapsing in an all too familiar hallway._

The hospital wing of Hogwarts stayed the same...even if Madam Pomphrey looked like she drank a de-aging potion for some reason. A familiar old man walked in, only something was different. He looked years younger...and the usual probe of the headmaster using his mind-reading was not there. An unfamiliar head of tawny hair was next to him, looking concerned. His amber eyes were relieved to find him awake, and Emrys couldn't help but feel a kinship. The boy sported Gryffindor colors.

"Ah, it seems our mysterious guest is finally awake! And how are you my boy?"

Emrys resisted the urge to snarl at him. Barely. Anna woke up and hissed violently at the old man. The boy beside him chuckled.

One short round of introductions later, Emrys was taken up to Dumbledore's office to be sorted. Apparently he had arrived a day after term started.

_'I wasn't expecting to sort another so soon. And it appears that I've already done so. Curious.'_

'Can you just put me back in Slytherin?'

_'I'm afraid Mr. Phantomhive that would be a bad idea. Slytherin students in this time are viewed as soon-to-be Death Eaters. And I can see you do not want to draw attention to the fact that you are not from this time.'_

'Then where will I go?'

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

Dumbledore beamed at the boy, and had the supplies for him within the hour. The boy from before, a Remus Lupin, lead the way to Gryffindor Tower. He ran into a boy with black hair and stunning blue eyes.

* * *

"Sirius, have you seen James?"

Sirius gave Remus a bewildered look, if Emrys read it right.

"He's right next to you."

Remus looked exasperated.

"This is a new student. Emrys Phantomhive."

"Good one Remus!"

A hiss was heard, as Sirius suddenly yelped when a black blur launched itself onto his head. It was almost indistinguishable with his hair! Emrys laughed...as did another voice from behind.

Standing behind him was a boy who was either his clone or a twin brother...except for the eyes. Hazel eyes stared at him in something akin to surprise.

"Who's this Remus?"

"New student. He suddenly appeared right next to the great hall...and he was sorted into Gryffindor."

"Emrys Phantomhive," he held out his hand. For some reason this boy felt...familiar, like Ciel and Sebastian.

"James Potter. Who's cat is that?"

"She's her own cat. Her name is Anna...though my older brother and I call her the black-furred menace."

Sirius could _feel _the cat on his head purring up a storm. He reached up to remove it, only to nurse a clawed hand instead. Apparently the furball didn't want to move anytime soon. A mousy boy with a timid air approached them, breathing heavily.

Anna hissed, fur standing on end. Something about the newcomer made her protective...what he couldn't say.

"Peter, what took you so long?"

"Is it my fault you took off at a run when you saw Sirius?"

Anna hissed. Emrys gave the new boy a once over. Why would such a weak-looking boy activate Anna's protective tendencies?

"Emrys, this is Peter Pettigrew."

_So that's WHY. _

Anna had told Emrys the story of his parents, how they were betrayed by a man named Peter Pettigrew, and his godfather framed for the man's supposed 'murder'.

"So what year are you all in?" asked Emrys.

"We just started our second. You?"

"I'd probably have to remember a few things my _tutor_ taught me, but this would be my second year using wand magic."

* * *

Emrys was surprised to find that he fit into the small group. His best friend was easily Remus Lupin, who was shocked to find that Emrys knew he was a werewolf from the start. He then got a laugh at Remus's dumbstruck look at his shifted form. He asked the nurse if he could at least accompany Remus to the Willow, and she grudgingly allowed him when she noticed it put the boy at ease.

Emrys had set warning bells off in her mind from the get go. How he cringed at loud sounds, flinched slightly whenever touched by strangers...though James' group was starting to wear that reaction down around the other boys...the scars on his body, including some that should never be on a child his age, and the haunted expression. Someone had abused the child for several years and no one had treated it. It looked like his scars were starting to heal, but it would still take years.

And his cat...even she could tell it wasn't an actual cat. It's eyes followed the boy everywhere, and it hissed at the headmaster, to warn him to not get close. Clearly someone with a black kitten for an animagi form had been sent to guard the boy. And the boy obviously knew this, as he relaxed whenever the feline was around.

Emrys was actually happy. Anna had brought back a letter from Ciel, who while worried when she mentioned that they had come to the wrong time in the past, was relieved that the younger version of Dumbledore wasn't trying to manipulate him. As Emrys seemed to be building a power base in that time, he told his younger brother to go to school in that time line instead of the present.

The most surprising of Emrys new allies was none other than his former head of house, Severus Snape!

(Flashback)

James was hexing the Slytherin boy rather cruelly until Emrys came up from behind and jinxed his hair clashing shades of orange and puke-green. Hearing the laughter, James looked in the lake with shock.

"I don't tolerate bullies, and I don't accept petty excuses about house rivalries."

Snape looked at Emrys with a little confusion, and no little surprise. His eyes widened when Emrys undid the damage to his things and helped him up.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

With Emrys public show of defending a Slytherin, he gained support among the snakes. Sirius could care less, as the colors in James hair refused to come out for a week. He thought the jinx a wonderful prank. Remus gave Emrys a smile, and introduced him to a muggleborn named Lily.

Emrys still refused to tell the others why he winced _every_ time she came near him. He wasn't ready to let his new friends know about his past.

McGonagall clearly marked him as her favorite...despite the incidents involving catnip in her tea. She still couldn't figure out how he pulled that one off.

Flitwick absolutely loved the boy, who showed enough intelligence to be a Ravenclaw. Sprout beamed at him when she saw his display of loyalty despite being in different houses with Severus Snape. And Horace Slughorn showed him how to brew potions that were definitely not ministry approved for defending his snakes.

Emrys didn't dare tell them that he owned a snake named Lily.

* * *

Emrys watched in amusement as James and Sirius attempted to turn into their animagus form. After three hours of no success, Emrys took pity on them, and shifted seamlessly.

"How the hell can you do that while we struggle?" whined Sirius.

"Easy. You're forcing the transformation. When I change forms, I shift and allow it to take over," he explained.

"Can you show us?"

"Why are you trying so hard anyway?"

"We want to join Remus on the full moon so he won't be so alone anymore."

Emrys smiled...that was the answer he was hoping for.

"What do you guys think about parslemouths?"

James eyes narrowed. Somehow Emrys knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"Who is a parslemouth?" he demanded.

"Never mind..." sighed Emrys.

"Who...?"

"IF you want to learn how to shift, then drop it."

Emrys once asked them why they tormented Snape, and all he got for an answer was "Because he's a greasy Snake."

He had hexed both Sirius and James naked and left them glued to the great hall for three hours before Dumbledore finally got them down and clothed. Many a Slytherin laughed their ass off at the sight.

James and Sirius listened intently as Emrys described the feeling of shifting.

"It's like you're falling...or running forward. You simply let the animal within take physical form as you lose yourself in your magic. It's not painful at all, but rather warm in a pleasant way, like how the fire in the common room feels after a long day in the snow. It's like you've found yourself."

"Can you show us again?" asked Sirius.

Emrys did it slowly this time, as he allowed the hound within to take on physical form. He didn't fight as his jaw lengthened and his fangs grew. His tail came from his robes, and his colors bled to a shiny obsidian black, with green streaks. His ears flicked this way and that, catching sounds too high or low for human ears.

Sirius, after watching closely to how Emrys shifted to his wolf hound form. He tried to let his animagi form take hold, simply letting go of his human form. He started to fall forward, and could feel the change. Paws were in the place of hands and feet, he had a long black tail, and his ears swiveled this way and that. Something made him mark the scent of the other hound, and told him the boy was pack.

James watched as Sirius finally gained his animagus form, and decided to give it a shot himself.

Walking forward, he could feel as his legs lengthened into hooves, and his body tilt forward to meet the ground. Pronged antlers sprang from his unruly hair, and a short tail on his backside. He was roughly twice the height of Emrys form, which was easily half Hagrid's size. He knew for a fact that if he were to attack Emrys in this form that he would become venison without question.

Emerald, as Emrys called himself in that form, sniffed Sirius with interest, then lightly nipped him on the neck. He then turned his attention to James, who stayed stock-still as he did the same thing to him.

_Pack._

James and Sirius started. Where had that voice come from? The wolf looked smug.

_Alpha._

They stared at their new friend. Sure he was odd, what with being friends with most of the students in their year in every house, being terrified of Lily Evans for some reason, appearing out of nowhere at the start of the year...and how he always flinched when they made physical contact.

While James and Sirius were a bit dense, even they noticed the boy flinched when touched. Especially since it was repeatedly done. Only Remus could hug the boy without him the boy freaking out.

_Emrys?_ Sirius sent out a mental query.

_Emerald. Call me Emerald when I'm like this. Keeps the old coot in charge guessing._

That had their attention. So Emrys was able to keep the old man out?

_You didn't know? Dumbledore can use Legilmency._

_WHAT?_

Sirius, James and Emrys shifted back to their human form, in order to plan an all-out prank war on the headmaster. Emrys was the one who came up with something that had the other two howling with laughter.

"Ever heard of a battle-royal?"

Interest peaked, they listened.

"Why not have an all out-spell attack on the school? Every year would participate, and the winners would receive a trophy for their house. Extra points for getting a spell past the teachers. Filch and Mrs. Norris will be exempt, as will Hagrid and Madam Pomphrey."

"Why them?"

"Filch and his cat get enough crap from the students as is. Hagrid can't even defend himself since he lost his wand, and Pomphrey will be needed to undo the spell-damage."

Once the plan was set, Emrys asked the other students about the idea. And was shocked when Flitwick actually told him of such an event being hosted in the past. It fell out of practice when Dumbledore took over as headmaster.

"One would think that with the current climate on the outside that he would host it."

After a small debate between the Ravenclaw dorm, they unanimously agreed that they would like to participate. Hufflepuff wanted to join in, and the Slytherin were all for it. As it was a Gryffindor that came up with it, they were obviously in. The only ones who had no clue about the whole event were Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the astronomy teacher. The others were helping Emrys plan out the battle between houses.

When asked later why he had come up with the idea by Lily, he gave her an answer before fleeing.

"I wanted them to get this whole house rivalry out of their system before the Quidditch made them all stir-crazy."

Which is why a week after the fun, Dumbledore could still be seen sporting a rather spectacular black eye courtesy of a _random_ punch sent at him by Emrys. The boy still looked smug that it refused to go away with magic.

((As to the winners of the royal, well, let's say Hufflepuff students have never looked happier.))


	4. Chapter 4

James and Sirius still wondered why Emrys fled every time Lily came near him. So they ambushed him and tried to get him to spill. They ended up in the hospital wing with bruises on their face. For a small kid, Emrys could sure throw a nasty right hook.

Remus was still unsure how he felt about Emrys. For one, the boy really didn't seem to give a damn that he was a werewolf. In fact, if he didn't know better, he would swear it was his disease that allowed him to get so close to him! Which is why he was the one to discover the reason Emrys was terrified of Lily. And the answer shook him to the core.

He was with Emrys in the shrieking shack one night, and he asked him the question every Gryffindor wanted answered.

"Why do you hate Lily Evans?"

Emrys gave him a strange look, and he actually answered.

"It's not that I hate her...and it's not her that I'm afraid of. But that scent she always has on her of her sister scares the crap out of me. If she didn't smell of her sister then I wouldn't run from her."

"You're terrified...of her muggle _sister_?"

"Absolutely, piss-in-my-pants, terrified. And I will not tell you why...not now."

"I don't believe this..."

Emerald came out as Remus made the painful transition to werewolf.

* * *

The first time he did it around the other wolf, it was interesting to say the least.

_**Alpha...**_

_**Moony snapped at the other wolf, who didn't flinch. It shocked the werewolf as it went into a submissive position, giving the werewolf a clear shot at it's neck. Moony showed suspicion, then lightly marked Emerald. The other wolf barked happily, and licked Moony back.**_

_Where to this time, Moony?_

_I'm thinking the forest. We haven't annoyed the centaurs lately._

_Last time they nearly shot us full of holes!_

Moony growled. Emerald whined.

_Where would you suggest?_

_The lake?_

_It's freezing!_

_Have you ever run across the surface though?_

_How?_

_I can freeze things. Like say...the lake surface? It'll melt by morning._

_You have my interest. If you can freeze the lake surface, then we'll see who's better on ice. If not, we bug the centaurs._

_Deal!_

Moony, Padfoot and Prongs spent an interesting night skating on the lake. Emerald howled with laughter whenever Padfoot and Prongs were sent careening face-first into the icy surface. More often than not the two were face first in ice. They didn't question Emerald's ability to freeze things.

But Dumbledore did. He wanted to know more about the boy who literally dropped in past numerous Apparation wards. Who easily gained allies in the best and brightest in his year. Who wormed his way into the heart of a boy who could be his double. And for some inexplicable reason, was terrified of Lily Evans, a brilliant muggleborn girl.

Dumbledore was curious, and more than a little worried. This boy held an obvious grudge against him, and refused to let anyone close except for a werewolf. Which in and of itself was highly suspicious. He had to know more about this child.

* * *

Emrys was not oblivious to the fact that once again Dumbledore had his eyes on him. The only solace he could find was at least this time the old man wasn't after him for the reason that he was the boy-who-lived.

Somehow the thought did NOT comfort him. By the time Halloween rolled around, Emrys was ready to snap. Finally he could take it no more, and he cornered the headmaster.

"Leave me the hell alone. I'm not as oblivious as James and Sirius."

"Calm down my boy."

"Don't you _'my boy'_ me! I'm not a damn Death Eater in training, and I hate Voldemort as much as I can't stand you!"

That gave Dumbledore a genuine start. Someone other than himself actually saying the 'name' aloud?

"I'm not afraid of a coward that only goes by an anagram."

Dumbledore left the confrontation more confused than anything. The boy was a mystery, one he had to solve! He had to enlist Minerva's help on this.

'You do realize you only made it worse.'

_I know that Anna! I just couldn't stand having that bastard hovering over me every damn second of the day!_

'I know. Which is why I let you do it.'

_So what now?_

'Now we have some fun until it's time to go back for the holidays. I'm sure Ciel would like hear about your new friends. Friends who show more loyalty to you than anyone in the present would.'

James listened to the headmaster about his concerns. About how he feared that Emrys was dark...or a servant of the Dark Lord.

He returned to the tower with a heavy heart, and waited until curfew to actually ask Emrys about which side he was on.

"I'm bloody neutral. I won't bow down to some dark tosser who goes by a bloody anagram of his own name, and I refuse to listen to some old bastard's idea of the 'greater good'!"

"He-who-must-not-be-named is an anagram?" said Remus surprised.

"You know that award that Tom Riddle got the year Hagrid was expelled? If you mix up the letters in his name, which happens to be Tom Marvolo Riddle, you get an anagram of '_I am Lord __Voldemort'_. Talk about completely unoriginal."

James, Sirius and Remus worked the name over in their heads, and discovered Emrys wasn't kidding about the name.

"But what about the light side?"

"I'm neutral because the light is almost as bad as the so called Dark side! It was because of a key figure from the Light side that my life was a living hell!"

Interest peaked, they had to hear more.

"You don't want to know what I suffered under the hands of people who were supposed to be my aunt and uncle," said Emrys with a firm voice, and he promptly faked sleep to not have to talk about _it._

* * *

Emrys spent Christmas with Ciel and Sebastian. He returned with a lighter heart, as the two asked about his schooling and his new friends. James and Sirius bought him a new wardrobe, as his was ancient. Remus went for the gag gift, a silver collar with the name Emerald stitched in green.

For James, Emrys got him a new broom care kit, Sirius he bought a few chew toys and some hair care products. Remus got a book that was for those with his condition. It was written by muggles, but he still appreciated the information.

By the end of the year, Emrys was top of the class, and Remus was second. He left with the promise to owl them during his summer.

* * *

Emrys summer started with a case. The baroness was rumored to kill pretty girls and use their blood in a demon summoning. Each time she failed, she killed another for another attempt. Three nobles had complained to the Queen, so she sent Ciel an order to investigate.

Ciel decided to attend a party held by the baroness in question. Since it wouldn't do for someone of his position to arrive alone, he had Emrys play decoy.

Emrys had no idea how Sebastian conned him into that corset, but he vowed revenge the second it was tied securely. That damn thing was hard to breathe in! Ciel was entirely amused at the sight, so Emrys added him to the list of doomed.

Emrys was dressed in an elegant green dress that brought out his eyes. His shoes were sensible gold-lined slippers, perfect for dancing or standing around for hours. (Ciel attempted to get him to wear heels, but Emrys told him point blank "It'll be a cold day in hell before I wear heels.")

Sebastian was their escort to the dance. As they took the floor, Emrys had his wand securely in the arm of the evil dress. Ciel had his in the holster, ready to draw at a moments notice. They knew enough hexes, jinxes and curses to hold their own until Sebastian backed them up.

As Emrys wandered to the baroness, he politely introduced himself, thankful that Anna knew a potion to fake his voice.

"I'm so bored."

"Perhaps the young miss would like a new attraction?" hinted the woman.

"Perhaps...my dear brother is so old-fashioned, and a prude to boot."

As the baroness lead Emrys to another room, he instinctively held his breath. He could sense that something was off about the air. He faked being unconscious, and was carried to a secret room.

Speaking in bastardized Latin, the baroness prepared to once again summon a demon. She apparently had already drawn his blood, and had placed him in the middle of a circle.

Suddenly a fog enveloped him. A pair of black paws appeared, followed by a rather nasty set of fangs. Ears twitching, a set of powerful limbs came out followed by a set of clear amber eyes. A long whippy tail of velvet black, and claws that could sever bone and flesh. A panther, if Emrys remembered right. It took one look at the baroness and devoured her. She never even got to see what she had summoned.

The creature turned to him, and seemed to size him up. Eyes appeared to peer into his soul, and found him worthy of something. A hacking sound, like a cat with a hairball, and something fell into Emrys lap.

Ciel found him five minutes later, his face worried.

"I'm fine...but if you ever put me in a corset again, even Sebastian won't be able to find the pieces. NOW GET ME OUT OF THIS THRICE DAMNED DRESS!"

* * *

It took him weeks to find to find out the name of the demon the baroness foolishly summoned. By which time he had completed all his homework, both Hogwarts and Anna's special assignments.

Eventually she took pity on him and handed him a fantasy novel about a dark elf named Drizzt Do'Urden...and his astral partner Guenhwyvar. The panther was in a statue made of onyx.

_Let it never be said that Anna was subtle._

"_Guenhwyvar!"_

The fog from before came out again, followed by the panther. The panther seemed to be awaiting his orders. Remembering how faithful a companion the panther in the book was, Emrys knelt down to it's eye level.

"Would you like to be my friend?"

To his shock, the panther waited a moment, then licked him in the face. Sputtering, Emrys grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes. Welcome to the family, Guenhwyvar."

A rumbling purr was heard as he decided to prank his brother...

* * *

"_DAMN YOU EMRYS! GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE NOW!"_

"Who knew my brother could yell so loud," Emrys cackled as he walked into a sight that had him rolling.

Guenhwyvar had his brother pinned to the ground, and had apparently licked him all over his face. Sebastian was clearly trying to hold back a laugh at his master's situation, as was Anna.

"Come here girl," said Emrys, when he could speak again. The panther stalked to Emrys, showing her amusement at the situation.

"You've got to be kidding. That bloody cat belongs to _you?_" Ciel was not happy.

"Consider it payback for that thrice damned corset you forced me to wear. The dress I could live with, but that corset was your idea in the first place."

Ciel only glared at him for the panther spit all over his face.

* * *

When Remus originally read the letter sent by the raven from Emrys, he had to reread it to see if he understood it right. Then a second time. Finally, the mirth that had been building from the letter bubbled up, and he howled with laughter.

A second letter came with the first, from his brother Ciel...it included pictures. From what Emrys had told him, Ciel had probably sent them to Sirius and James as well. He knew poor Emrys would never hear the end of it, unless he had an ace up his sleeve to shut the two boys up. Emrys even asked if he could spend the week before they returned to Hogwarts with Sirius.

To the black-haired boy's surprise, his rather unpleasant mother agreed when she heard his last name.

Seems the Phantomhive clan had a history longer than his own.

Emrys showed up a few days later after he received the reply, and gave Sirius a worrisome grin.

"Keep smiling wolf-boy. I know all about you in a corset."

"Apparently they never told you the _entire_ story then, or you'd be more worried."

Sirius gulped...had he known what having Emrys would mean to his life at his parent's house, he would have laughed.

* * *

The first change he noticed the morning Emrys stayed over, was the _silence_. Curious, he opened an eye and saw his mother shrieking, but he couldn't hear her. Looking over at his friend, he saw clearly that the other boy was snoring...heavily. Why couldn't he hear them though?

Getting up, he got off the bed and heard the full brunt of his mother's shriek. So that was why.

_I wonder who put the silencing charm on my bed for me?_

Lightly shaking Emrys awake, he ignored how the other boy seemed to jump up.

"I'm up, I'm up," he grumbled.

"Morning."

"Hope you don't mind about that charm. I didn't want to wake you with my snoring...not that yours was any worse."

"Mind? Hell, I want you to teach me how to cast a permanent one!"

The days were spent in relative fun, as Emrys amused Sirius' mother, and actually improved her mood. Kreacher seemed to like him too for some reason. It took him forever to figure out what Emrys did to make the Lady Black almost adopt him!

"So I use the blood runes on a full moon for the first set, and new moon for the final?"

"Exactly!"

"So that's why all my other attempts fell apart. I thought it was because I messed up the runes."

"What are you talking about?"

"Revenge dolls. I still haven't got my brother's personal butler for that stunt he pulled with the corset, even if it was my brother's idea in the first place."

"Why were you even wearing one in the first place?"

"We were going undercover and he needed a date. Since his mother-in-law would have skinned him alive if he involved his fiancée Lizzie, who is the devil incarnate by the way, he had me act as decoy."

"So you really did...?"

"Yes, and if you try to blackmail me with it, I will set Lily on you."

"I thought you were scared of Evans?"

"Wrong Lily."

A hiss was heard, and Sirius jumped a few feet when he saw the snake. It hissed, and slithered up Emrys outstretched arm.

"This is Lily. Lily meet Sirius."

The snake gave him a clear look. Sirius shuddered, as he asked, "Why do you have a snake for a pet? You're in Gryffindor for god's sake!"

"Are you joking? I've had Lily longer than I've been in Gryffindor. Besides, I like snakes."

"What breed of snake is it?" asked his mother.

"Half basilisk, half Egyptian Asp. It's venom is doubly poisonous, and there is no cure. Don't worry though, she listens to my instructions. She's a smart snake."

Hiss.

"Where do you keep her when you're at school?" asked Sirius, morbidly curious.

"In my trunk. I have an auror-class trunk, and Lily has her own compartment complete with warming charm."

Sirius took this new information in...then smirked.

"How sure are you that she won't bite until told?"

"She's my bound familiar. She listens to me absolutely...unless I'm being a prat."

"Would she be up to a small prank?"

"Prongs, Moony or Wormtail?"

"Prongs."

"I'm in."


	5. Chapter 5

"AHH!" James woke up half the house with his screaming. But then, seeing a rather _large,_ and clearly poisonous snake in your bed when you wake up will do that to you.

That is, until you hear Sirius and Emrys laughing their asses off at you. Then you realize that it's a joke.

"Come here, Lily!" said Emrys when he could breathe.

The snake was real alright. It also belonged to one of his fellow Gryffidors.

"What the hell? Are you a Gryffindor?" said James.

"Like I told Padfoot, I've had Lily longer than I have been a Gryffindor. And I like snakes, so deal."

Hiss...

"By the way, I thought you didn't like Evans?"

"I named the snake after my mother. I might name my next pet after my dad if it's a boy."

That prompted a discussion of his parents, which he quickly curtailed by telling them that they were dead when he was one. After being raised by his aunt and uncle, he fled the place and went to his brother.

"So Ciel isn't your real brother?"

"He's like Sirius is to you. He's my brother in all but blood."

"Why did you flee your aunt's house?" asked Sirius.

"My own family hates me because of my magic. They called me a freak and treated me no better than most pure-bloods treat their house-elves. They're so desperate to appear normal that they don't realize that they never realized that normality is considered weird."

"How weird?"

"Cookie-cutter homes, perfectly manicured lawns, spotless house...? Catching a theme here?"

"Yikes..."

"Did I happen to mention that I lived in the cupboard until I escaped?"

"WHAT!"

"You know that old story Cinderella? I was the girl who did everything for scraps. Only there was no fairy godmother to save me."

Emrys dropped it after that, and instead diverted their attention to the homework they were given over the summer. He snickered as the other boys groaned. Seemed they hadn't done any of it and school restarted in a week.

* * *

They spent the rest of the week finishing James and Sirius' homework...with a lot of help from Remus and Emrys. They met up at Diagon, and Emrys bought out several books from the store...not including the book list. After running into Snape at the Apothecary, he bought his robes. James once asked where he got the money at the bookstore, and he told them bluntly.

"I'm the last of the Phantomhive and my parent's family. So I inherited their vaults. I mostly use the Phantomhive one because there's no restrictions like my parent's vaults."

James and Sirius were eager to learn his birth name, but they were out of luck. The goblins had already been asked to call their friend by his adoptive name. Since Emrys had done so politely and in Goblin tongue, they were more than happy to agree.

Emrys refilled his bag, and retrieved a few items then left with Sirius.

* * *

Walpurga Black thoroughly approved of Sirius' friend Emrys. The boy was polite, well mannered, wasn't afraid to learn what most considered Dark Arts thanks to the idiotic Ministry, and was best of all, from a noted Pure-blood family with ties to the Queen herself!

Even his views on the war were acceptable. Not to mention he got her lazy heir to take an interest!

"I'm not saying Dumbledore is completely wrong, I just don't trust him. He's old, and yet holds posts of power. Is it not enough for him to be headmaster of a school for our world?"

"What about the Dark Lord?" asked Regulus.

"Dark Idiot is more like it. He kills off pure-bloods without thinking it through, and uses the torturing curse whenever he doesn't get his way."

"I can see what you're saying, but we don't have a third option. You're either a Death Eater or one of Dumbledore's precious flaming chickens."

Emrys started laughing at the flaming chicken remark.

"Maybe instead of waiting to join the nut job or the senile geezer we should start a new side. One for those who don't want either of them to rule. Because if old Riddle wins, we end up with people killing each other for ridiculous reasons. Dumbles wins, he gains overbearing power and ruins children's lives without even thinking of the consequences."

"How do you know that?" asked Sirius.

"Because he did that to me. My parents die because of Moldy-shorts, and he was stupid enough to place me with my magic-hating muggle aunt. And since _heaven forbid_that a student could actually defend himself outside of school, I ended up being treated worse than a house-elf until my magic finally did something about it and sent me to my brother in a 'flash of ice-blue light', according to Sebastian."

"A flash of ice-blue light?"

"According to my tutor before Hogwarts, that was my animagus form manifesting and sending me to safety. How did you think I came into Hogwarts at the beginning of term?"

"So what is your form?" asked Regulus.

"Mostly I go around as a wolf hound, which annoys my brother's butler immensely. He hates dogs. The other is a _secret._ Since Dumbles can read minds, I'd rather he not find out about the other side."

"Not unless you know you can trust us, right?" said Regulus. He could respect that.

"So if we were to create this neutral side, what would you call it?"

"How does Phantom Snake sound?"

"Phantom Wolf is better."

"True. So should we create Phantom Wolf this year?"

"You're actually serious about this new side in the war, aren't you?" said Sirius, amazed.

"No you're Sirius...and yes I am. I don't want to follow that old goat's rule forever."

Walpurga made her presence known.

"If you start this, will you go all the way?"

"I'm a Phantomhive ma'am. We don't stop until the deed is done."

"Good answer. Very well. Once you have established your Wolves, then the Blacks will support you."

Sirius stared at his mother, gob smacked. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard! He always assumed his family was firmly in the Dark Side.

"You're catching flies, Sirius."

* * *

Emrys owled James and Remus, and asked what they thought of his idea.

Turns out they weren't enthusiastic about being under Dumbledore's rule either. Sure Remus was grateful, but he wasn't _that_ grateful.

Now the Potters and the Werewolves were in. (Partly because the werewolves liked the name.)

Next the Longbottoms, the Prewitts, and the Weasly family joined, after Emrys explained things of course. Centaurs, Vampires, even Veela joined the group. Their first meeting was interesting, to say the least.

"As I'm sure that you are aware, this is for those who don't want to be under Dumbledore or Voldemort. Quit flinching...that name is only an anagram. If you can't handle saying that name, then call the idiot Riddle."

"Why is a third year the head of this organization?" asked a Veela.

"Because it's a third year who had the guts, and the resources to start it. I make look young, but I can handle whatever you throw at me. I am a _Phantomhive_ after all," said Emrys in his best Sebastian imitation.

That caught their attention. All they originally knew was that a third year was gathering forces to combat the Dark Lord and wasn't following Dumbledore to do it. They never knew it was a Phantomhive they were dealing with.

With the support of the Black, Potter and Longbottom clan, and now the last of the Phantomhive clan, this just became more real to them.

Emrys gave instructions for the non-human members, which were sound to them.

"To the werewolves, we need scouts. I know that your sense of smell is far greater than our human ones, especially on the night of transformation."

"Vampires, as night-owls, your eyesight is better in pitch black. In scouting missions, I want you and the wolves to team up. I recommend raiding a blood bank if you're hungry."

Now he had the full support of the Vampire clans. If he was so cavalier about raiding blood banks, then he was alright in their book.

"Why would they raid a blood bank? Don't hospitals need those?" asked Arthur, a fellow third year.

"Yes, but they have these places where they pay people for their blood donation. So we're just giving them a chance to make more money."

"Really?"

"Yes. Usually they pay about fifty dollars per quart in the US."

"I didn't know that."

"Anyway, back to the positions. We need more muggle tactics. Death Eaters don't think of muggles as dangerous. So if we incorporate guns and knives into our repertoire, it will throw them off. I know for a fact that pure-bloods don't know what a regular gun is, so they won't shield from it at first."

"Why should we?"

"Because, James Potter, muggles have more ways to incapacitate and kill than we do, plus the Ministry can't very well get on our cases for taking out the enemy without using our magic now can they? And since we don't actually exist in the eyes of the muggles, they can't do anything to stop us either."

Now they could see he was serious about this. He was actually planning a war.

* * *

Reports of the new Phantom Wolves came in the middle of the year. Dumbledore had no idea who they were, only that they seemed to add muggle tactics to Wizard warfare. He was determined to add them to his side.

So he sent an envoy to them...and the poor man he sent was sent back tied up and bound with no clothes on.

(Unknown to Dumbledore, they paid him fifty Galleons as compensation for the embarrassment. They may not like Dumbledore, but they weren't heartless.)

They also tied a note to the man meant for Dumbledore.

"**To the old goat face. This is our way of saying that if you don't want to find all your forces ending up like this poor schmuck, then don't send them to us. We're our own side. We don't tolerate Death Eaters and we can't stand your paltry manipulations.**

**Signed, the Alpha Wolf."**

Emrys really enjoyed the look of fury when Dumbledore read that. It made the fifty galleons he paid the man worth it.

While Emrys gained more support among the students, he found himself with several Dark families wanting to know what he planned to do with the war over.

"Honestly? Nothing. I'll run the business that my family always has. I have no intentions to be Minister, if that's what you're asking."

For some reason, Emrys could sense obvious relief to that tidbit.

With that answer, Emrys earned the support of the Malfoy, Zabini, Snape and several other dark families. Seemed they didn't like the Dark Lord either.

* * *

During the holidays, Emrys did something that confused the others. He was doing paperwork that wasn't school related every other day. Most of it was shipping info, stocking and price range...and it all looked muggle.

"What's that about?"

"It seems that my family's business has taken a downturn while we were away. As the Lord of the Phantomhive, I must rectify this. We're an old family, but we must keep up with the times."

"Ah..." said Sirius, not understanding at all.

When they saw the raven, Emrys smirked.

"It's about time you showed up. I could use some help with these merchants."

The raven turned into a butler with a very old-fashioned suit. He had short black hair and red eyes.

"When you informed Ciel of what you were doing, he ordered me to assist you...and it looks like you actually need it."

"I'm not a natural businessman like Ciel. I'm a leader. Can you look over the figures while I sort out the weak links?"

"Of course."

It took Emrys a full week of sorting to finally come to a decision. Sebastian was rarely away from him, helping out when told. Then he was delivering the messages that started the long climb back to the top.

For the week after that, he read the reports from his people in the war. Thanks to several of the more prominent family's backing, they had the necessary supplies. With Emrys' leadership, the Death Eaters were on the run, and Voldemort was furious.

Both Light and Dark were searching for the one known as Alpha Wolf.

Christmas came, and for the first time, Emrys stayed in the castle. James, Sirius and Remus joined him, determined to learn more about the mysterious Gryffindor.

What they didn't expect was to learn the full truth about his abuse...and his family name.

* * *

Dumbledore suspected that Alpha Wolf was in the castle, and found Emrys going over reports for his company as usual. Since his helper was not there for a change, he decided to take a gamble to learn more about the boy.

Emrys looked up to find his least favorite headmaster standing over him, as if he were actually interested in what Emrys did. Now he was glad he ordered time off from the war to enjoy the holidays. It meant that the reports wouldn't come in until the students returned.

Emrys also made sure to cover his tracks, as after he read the report and acted accordingly, he burned them. As a certain Auror said after he originally kidnapped him from his time, "Constant Vigilance!"

"How are you my dear boy? Working hard as always I see."

"I'm busy and will never be in the mood to chat with you. So please leave."

He could already feel the headache building. Then he felt a pressure, like someone trying to get in his head.

"Leave me alone!"

The pressure increased. Emrys was wincing now. Anything the old man did would be blamed on the current times. Suddenly he felt the pain burst through his shields. In a state of panic, he shifted into Emerald and bolted through the library doors. His papers vanished to his trunk like always. Sensing Emerald's magic signature, Remus flew the common room, James and Sirius right behind him.

They saw more than heard Emerald flee to the Come and Go room. They ran inside, and saw him in a ball, whimpering.

"What happened?"

The whimpering increased. Emerald was clearly in a great deal of pain.

Just as James touched Emerald, to give his ear a scratch (something that always calmed Sirius down), they felt something snap.

That's when the vision started.

* * *

_A fat man came up to a smaller Emrys, clearly up to no good. That's when the beating started. They watched in horror as Emrys was beaten until blood came from his body. Then the man did something unthinkable to a child._

_Suddenly the vision shifted, and they saw a man who could easily be an older James._

"_Come on, Prongslet, come to daddy!"_

_A toddler with Emrys eyes stumbled into view. A woman with Lily's hair and eyes came up, laughing. That's when a dog with Sirius' marking came up and licked the child. The child laughed, and attempted to climb on the dog._

"_Come on Padfoot, Harry was about to come to me!"_

"_Are you joining us for lunch Slither?"_

_An older Snape came into view with an older Remus. He had a few gray hairs._

"_Naturally. I wouldn't want to let Sirius corrupt the kid before I had a chance," smirked Snape._

"_Come on Slither. You know they wouldn't corrupt Prongslet too much."_

_The scene shifted again._

_They were now at a birthday party in an old mansion. Only the things there looked brand new. Three servants, as well as a familiar butler, a crazy looking maid with black hair and an old house steward were there. A boy with an eye-patch smiled at him, and said "Welcome to the family Emrys Phantomhive. I hope you realize there is no going back now."_

"_I never want to go back anyway. It's good to be home, brother."_

* * *

The visions stopped. The three boys were on the floor in shock. One thing was clearer to them now than it ever was before. Emrys could travel through time. That was both the future and the past they saw.

Emerald was sleeping peacefully now, at least. James and Remus collapsed on one side, Sirius another. By morning they had processed what they had seen.

"Emrys, you're not from here are you?" said James quietly.

_No._

Sirius shifted to Padfoot. It was easier to understand Emerald as an animal some days. James turned into Prongs.

_Emrys, were those your memories?_

_Yes. You saw my past._

_Who was that man?_

_That was my Uncle Vernon. His wife is named Petunia. Their son is Dudley...and he's a bloody whale._

_Why did your dad call you Harry?_

_Because that was my birth name. I wasn't born Emrys Phantomhive._

_Who are you really, Emrys?_

_I was born as Harry James Potter. My parents were James and Lily Potter nee Evans._

So you're really...James' son? Remus asked.

_Yes._

A shocked silence descended on them. Finding out that your best friend and leader in a war was your son was beyond shocking.

Finding out how you died was even worse.

_Why didn't you tell us?_

_Would you have believed me? Hell, I couldn't tell you the truth about why Lily listens to me without you condemning for something I can't control._

_You're a parslemouth aren't you. That's why you asked about them last year. I wondered how you convinced that snake to slither on James without biting him._

_It was your idea, Padfoot. Besides, snakes don't bite unless threatened._

The year passed peacefully, and Emrys returned to the Phantomhive mansion. The summer started peacefully enough too. Until Ciel called one of his colleagues to the house.

Which resulted in Sebastian showing off some of his more _interesting_ tricks.


End file.
